


Sombra's Human Hacking

by logo365



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logo365/pseuds/logo365
Summary: Sombra's hacking tends to cause more enemies than friends, even among fellow hackers. Yet, like every machine, every human has a weakpoint to hack, until they're happily dancing to your tune. Sombra won't discard what can serve her, and competition is no exception.





	Sombra's Human Hacking

The Computer Division's office is a spacious room to hold a dozen or so people. Its wall are colored with the dim hues of blue. Its floors decorated with desks upon desks of bright monitors, filled with endless lines of computer code and files. Its sounds? The hum of a server. The whirs of an air vent. The moans of the two hackers deep into oral sex. 

 

The Division's tech specialist lies completely naked upon his scattered clothes. His thick member, swollen and leaking with precum, is entrapped between the soft lips of Sombra. 

 

The right-half of her hair is stylized into a large, cyan-white braid. A dark tint of blue for her matching eyeshadow. A tight, neon-blue thong to reveal her firm, toned, golden-brown rear. 

 

The tip of the man's dick is curled by Sombra's delicate tongue, and her finger gently traces up his warm orbs underneath. A surge of pleasure pulses through his every nerve, with each touch of hers weakening his body further. 

 

Sombra releases the tip from her mouth, and begins a firm stroke while giving the occasional lick. "¿Sabes que? It's rare I find a man to amuse me while I'm working. It's more fun to toy with or kill most I meet along the way. Not often enough I can _play_ with them," she ends with a wink. 

 

Imminent semen pulses up his shaft, and the man's breathing becomes heavy. 

 

"Ay pobrecito. It can't feel _that_ good, can it?" Her tongue glides along the slight opening of his tip, and her eyes bore into him. "Look into my eyes," she whispers.  

 

Her tongue slowly and deliberately slides up his shaft, yet her gaze never wavers from him. He clenches his fists and begins to scream out in pleasure. 

 

Sombra hardens her grip upon his shaft, and ceases her licks. "Tch tch tch. So soon?" she teases. 

 

She uses her cybernetic glove to bring up a small interface showing locked files. "Why don't you be a good boy, and save me a few days worth of hacking. Input the admin security key, and I'll _unlock_ what you have stored in here, hahaha." 

 

Without hesitation, the man types in his credentials, all with strained breathing from Sombra's firm grip. Within seconds, the screen confirms, _"Access Cleared,"_ and Sombra swipes away the interface.

 

"Muy bueno. Now I think it's time I show you what I can _really_ do." 

 

Sombra uses her lips to take a firm grip on his shaft. She sucks on it with all her might, her lips squeezing the very veins of his throbbing dick, and her tongue dancing along the tip in a flurry of soaked licks. 

 

The man's head falls back, and his eyes close with clenched teeth as he awaits the inevitable finish. 

 

Off to the side, Sombra uses her cybernetic glove and types in a message to the security division, requesting immediately help. 

 

Sombra's licks become faster, her mouth even tighter, and his dick even hotter. She takes more and more of it into her mouth until he finally cries, "I'm cumming!" 

 

With that warning, she strokes the man's shaft and aims his thick release onto his chest as it spurts a heavy amount. 

 

In the corner of the room, heavy footsteps echo up the stairs, and Sombra gives a quick kiss to the man's dick. "That's my exit-call," she says with a slight smile. 

 

Sombra waves at the man, and vanishes into a violet light. Two security guards burst in, and find the tech specialist completely exhausted from the multi-talented hacker. 

 

_"Hahaha. I told you, pobrecito: it's more fun to toy with those I meet in my work. Adiós."_


End file.
